Sonic Boom episode reviews
by MysteriousGirl92
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Bear in mind that these are just my opinions of the show. Enjoy, and feel free to review. :-)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to the Fanfiction business, and yes I will be talking about the episodes I have reviewed.**

 **But only in the next chapters. Feel free to read and review. ;-)**

* * *

Hey, guys. I am going to do some Sonic Boom episode reviews, and create ideas for some episodes along the way. Some of you might be thinking, "Oh geez, this is gonna suuuck". I don't know. All I know is that some of you are fans of the show and some of you are... very critical of the Sonic Boom TV show. I... am one of those critical people and I am not a huge fan of the show.

To be honest with you guys, I was kind of excited when I read about the show on the Sonic wiki before it aired. The genre of the show was action-adventure comedy, the target audience was a group of young children and the purpose of the show was to... inform the audience of the characters, like the speedy and egotistical Sonic the Hedgehog, the brainy and humble Miles Tails Prower, the gullible and muscular Knuckles the Echidna, the perky and bubbly Amy Rose, the evil and intelligent Dr. Eggman and the new character Sticks the Badger.

I... wasn't a fan of the new designs, though, like the blue arms and the HUGE chest and arms. Not to mention Eggman's... body proportions. And the sports tape (which I initially assumed to be bandages). I was OK with Tails and Amy's designs, but I didn't the fact that Amy was trying to be a discount Rouge the Bat (with the way Amy's eyes were portrayed).

One day, I saw a preview of the first episode and it was fine. Even seeing the first episode was quite fine, but it should have fleshed out Tails, Sonic and Eggman's characters more. Just to get the new viewers (who don't know anything about Sonic and co.) to get to know them. But the first episode just rushed everything. Amy and Knuckles were introduced BRIEFLY, expecting the new viewers to know who they are. *facepalm*

The second episode pushed new character Sticks into our faces, expecting us to KNOW who she is. I can imagine that the people who watched the second episode were saying or thinking, "Who is this thing and what is she supposed to be"? Even I didn't like the way Sticks was introduced. The show should have done an episode of Team Sonic meeting Sticks and, through a Tarzan-esque montage, getting her to know understand the world better. But no, it didn't.

I'm getting off topic here. I'm going to review the show's episodes in the order I reviewed them in, as best as I can. Hopefully, I will not screw this up. On with the reviews.

See you guys there. ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**This episode makes me angry. End of story. Whose idea was this? I really want to know.**

 **This episode is a 'Sonic is to blame' episode. No wonder people are vexed at... whatever this is called.**

 **Let's just get reviewing.**

* * *

Hey, guys. Today we're going to talk about the Sonic Boom episode, Just a Guy. For those of you who have watched it, you must have different opinions on this. Some of you may like this episode and some of you may not. I am one of the... dislikers of this episode and I will explain why soon. For those of you who haven't watched it yet, I suggest you do before reading what I am about to say. This review (or whatever you want to call it) contains spoilers, so please watch the episode first before reading this. Are you all ready for this? Then let's begin.

What I'm about to say right now is that I did not like this episode one bit. When I first watched this episode, I was angry. I mean very, VERY angry. I know that this is a kid's show, but I really don't like how Just a Guy worked. This episode was basically about Sonic being shunned by his friends, his arch nemesis and even the townspeople for calling Mike, an ordinary ox (or bull) looking guy, 'just a guy'. And we will get to WHY that happened. Let's get to it.

The episode starts off with Tails detecting an incoming Eggman attack on his computer and calling out his friends to help him out. Knuckles, however, wants to see a jungle oyster movie with his friend, Mike. Sonic and Knuckles argue about which is more important (the battle or the movie) until Mike states to focus on the battle.

Before Sonic and Knuckles leave, Mike wants to help them, but Sonic (thanks to Knuckles) says no because he is 'just a guy'. This statement shocks and angers the villagers, to which Sonic unsuccessfully tries to explain himself as to why he said that, only for Knuckles to shut him up (at the _end_ of his unstructured speech) and leave with Sonic. In the battlefield, Knuckles tells his friends what happened and they are upset with Sonic for what he did. Even Eggman is upset about this. Should he be? Should he really be?

Then we cut to the next day, where the villagers (on the news) lie about what happened that day (Sonic berating Mike while ignoring the villagers' pleas to stop), and Sonic gets no customer service because of this. What was the point of all this? Was this supposed to turn the viewers against Sonic for trying to do the right thing: protecting the innocent? Maybe what he said and how he said it was a bit harsh, but what would you do if you were in Sonic's shoes? Would you... foolishly give Mike a chance to prove himself, or wisely refuse to take him to battle?

Later, at Sonic's shack, Amy calls Sonic's (mature, wise and responsible) attitude and deed 'condescending and insensitive'. Then she puts him and the rest of Team Sonic into a sensitivity training seminar. At the start of the training (at Amy's house), Team Sonic (with a couple of guests) make paper hats and Knuckles insults the training and Sonic's mouth, to which Amy responds by defending her seminar and not Sonic. Then, the team learn how to go to their happy places and, later on, talk about what they have learned so far. So, Sonic is being bullied and berated, in the seminar, for PROTECTING THE INNOCENT, and no one steps in for him? It's as if the episode is trying to say that Sonic is the enemy and he should be punished for what he did.

Sonic apologises to Mike for happened, but Mike will not accept the apology unless he lets him help in the battle against Eggman. With that out of the way, Mike begins to annoy Sonic, forcing him to go into his happy place, and then into his happy place within his happy place. An alert snaps him out of his trance – with weird stuff happening – and Sonic brings Mike (who wanted to go later) into the battle.

Mike then rests on a picnic blanket, despite wanting to help earlier, and Eggman injures Mike with one of his robots, forcing Sonic to take him to the hospital. We then see the villagers berate Sonic for his irresponsible behaviour and tell him that Mike is 'just a guy', only for Sonic to 'offend' the villagers by referring to them as 'you people'. What is wrong with those villagers? One minute, they want Sonic to take Mike into battle. The next, they don't.

This lands him in another sensitivity seminar, where Amy decides to take the entire group on a camping trip to learn how to be compassionate. Sonic, upon hearing the word, angrily explains his feelings towards the villagers giving him zero thanks and zero respect for his hard work and heroism, and wrongfully criticising him for either referring to a guy as 'a guy', or people as 'people'. Sonic then decides to quit being the hero and quit the seminar. Well, he should. Considering the way the villagers and Sonic's friends treat him in this episode.

The Lightning Bolt Society learn about Sonic's retirement and his team's camping trip, and plan to cause 'havoc' around the town, while Eggman waits for the 'right moment to strike'. The hoodlums pull pranks on the villagers, forcing them to call Sonic for help. Sonic refuses until the Lightning Bolts unleash a lamb stampede on the town. Sonic then reluctantly returns to the old hero days to stop the chaos. He saves the villagers from certain death, rounds up the lambs, successfully evades Eggman's sneak attack (thanks to Mike appearing out of nowhere and pointing that out), puts the lambs behind the fence and fixes the fence, finally defeating Eggman and the Lightning Bolt Society.

The villagers apologise for their maltreatment towards Sonic and thank him for saving the day. Amy and friends show up, and she explains her plan (to leave the village defenceless to take Sonic out of retirement), in hope to take credit, only for Sonic to thank Mike instead for helping him out and call him a hero (despite the fact that he didn't really _do_ anything). The villagers tell the Lightning Bolts that they are not good at villainy, and one of the members asks if 'you people' can do better. The episode then ends with the Lightning Bolt Society at Amy's (ridiculous) seminar.

Here are some questions for this episode. How is it that Sonic isn't allowed to refer to anyone as 'guys' or 'people', but when Eggman, the villagers and Amy do this, it's OK? Also, why did the villagers gasp at Sonic for calling them 'you people' _before_ he finished his sentence, but at a Lightning Bolt member for saying this _after_ he finished his sentence? At least in the French version, only Sonic, the villagers and a Lightning Bolt Member would refer to anyone as 'guys' or 'people'.

I have to say that the episode itself blames Sonic for what happened, by trying (and failing miserably) to make him look like the villain. Plus, it screwed up the moral for judging people by their looks and being more sensitive towards people, by making Sonic look like 'the jerk' when he really didn't deserve it. This is why I hated (and still hate) this episode to a T. This episode would have made more sense if Sonic called Mike 'just a guy' WITHOUT Mike wanting to help him in the battle with Eggman.

Let's talk about the characters of this episode. Knuckles, the villagers, Eggman, Mike and Amy are unlikable in this episode. Knuckles, because he unwisely asked Sonic to take Mike - a guy with no talents or fighting experience - to a battle with Eggman, and got Sonic into trouble with his team after he called Mike 'just a guy'.

The villagers, because they made a big deal out of what Sonic said to Mike that day and lied about the events on the news. And to make matters worse, they scolded Sonic for putting Mike in danger and dared to say that he is 'just a guy'. Eggman, because he criticised Sonic for his actions and he had THE NERVE to declare Sonic as the enemy, with his moustached face in town.

Mike, because he refused to accept Sonic's apology, before the hedgehog agreed to take him to battle. And Amy Rose herself for rubbing the incident in Sonic's face, allowing Sonic to be bullied and berated in her 'helpful' seminar(s), and trying to take credit for Sonic's heroic actions by claiming that she came up with a plan to leave the village defenceless to force Sonic out of retirement.

Even if that WAS the plan, that has to be the most STUPID AND RECKLESS thing she EVER COULD HAVE DONE! Suppose Sonic never came out of retirement? Those people would have been killed or injured and it would have been AMY'S fault, not Sonic's. If anyone is condescending and insensitive (especially in this episode), it's her. She screams in people's faces for asking simple questions, constantly puts people down and never apologises for her disgusting actions.

Sonic was the ONLY likable character in this episode, and no, Tails doesn't count because he only sides with Sonic ON THE DAY OF THE EVENT and turns against him the next day. Sonic did the right thing when he disallowed Mike to come into the battle, out of fear that he would get hurt. And what happened when he tried to make up for his 'insensitive' behaviour? Mike got hurt! And Sonic rightfully blamed the villagers for what happened, but he was interrupted when he referred to the villagers as 'you people'. Sonic then had no choice but to give up on them, and for GOOD REASON.

I would like to know what the writers were THINKING when they made this episode. I would kind of understand if all the villagers were children in this episode, but the majority of the villagers are ADULTS. Which means that they SHOULD know better. In fact, they SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER. I'm sorry for going on like this, but this episode has given me NOTHING to like about the plot, the moral (if you can call it that) or the characters. Except Sonic. If this episode was trying to make Sonic a jerk, this was **not the way to do it**!

That's all I have to say about this episode. If you like the episode, I'm OK with that. And I would **totally** understand if you don't.

Thanks for reading, and take care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that I got it out of my system, I'm going to do a synopsis of _my_ version of the story.**

 **I know what you guys are thinking right now. "Why change it? It's already been done".**

 **Well, I just thought of a way this episode could have worked. Sonic is the jerk and the idiot for most of the episode, but he learns from his... experience.**

* * *

Hey, guys. Last time, we had a lot of dirt to shovel through in my 'Just a Guy' rant. Today, we are going to fix the Sonic Boom episode and discuss how it could work to get the moral of the episode done correctly. Bear in mind that this is just _my_ idea of how Just a Guy would work. So let's get started, shall we?

The episode starts off with Tails detecting an incoming Eggman attack on his computer and calling out his friends to help him out. Everyone except Knuckles agrees, as Knuckles wants to see a movie – about jungle oysters – with his friend, Mike. Sonic tell Knuckles that the battle is more important and, for no reason, calls Mike 'just a guy'.

Sonic then rambles on about this statement, while the upset and devastated villagers repeatedly beg him to stop, until Knuckles stops him in the middle of his rant and leaves with Sonic. Knuckles explains what happened to the team and everyone is upset with him. The next day, there is a news report with the villagers explaining exactly what happened, while Sonic gets no customer service because of what he did.

After Amy calls Sonic's attitude (and deed) 'condescending and insensitive', she then puts him and the rest of Team Sonic into a sensitivity training seminar. Knuckles gets upset and badmouths Sonic and the seminar, to which Amy rightfully defends it. And when she explains why she put them through this training (to help them control their thoughts and feelings properly, though _most_ of the team are innocent to the recent situation), Knuckles agrees with this and rubs it in Sonic's face.

The scene then cuts to where some of the members talk about what they have learned so far. The next day, Sonic finds Mike and apologises to him for what he did, and desperately and foolishly makes the decision to take him to the battle to make up for it. A confused Mike accepts the apology and Sonic takes him straight into the battle.

As soon as the battle starts, Sonic impatiently tells Mike to do something. A panicked Mike tries, and fails, to deal with the pressure of the being in the battlefield – while Team Sonic calls Sonic crazy and irresponsible for endangering Mike's life – only for him to end up getting injured. Knuckles forces Sonic to take Mike to the hospital, and along with Sonic takes him home.

The angry villagers scold Sonic for his stupidity and recklessness, and Sonic rudely refers to them as 'you people', with Knuckles sighing in exasperation. The scene then cuts to Team Sonic trying to get Sonic to change his ways to make himself more compassionate, to which Sonic snaps at them and leaves the seminar while he quits the heroics, with Team Sonic failing to call him back.

Some time later, Eggman attacks the village, so the remaining members of Team Sonic head over to stop him. Everything goes well until they are attacked, to the point where they nearly can't help themselves or each other. The Old Monkey heads over to find Sonic and tell him to help them out. Sonic refuses because of the 'maltreatment' he gets, to which the Monkey angrily explains that Sonic's attitude is the main reason for the lack of respect and admiration, and that he must change his ways to get the respect and gratitude he deserves.

Sonic then unwillingly returns his heroic deeds, rescuing his team and defeating Eggman in the process. The villagers (Mike included) and Team Sonic thank Sonic for his efforts. He apologises for his actions and thanks 'you people' for helping him out with his realisation, causing everyone to (jokingly) gasp at this.

This, overall, is how you make an episode of Sonic being a jerk and learning to overcome this problem. Think of it as a way of Sonic turning from a despicable jerk to a lovable jerk, if you know what I mean. Maybe the version I came up with would be too long or too short for an 11-minute episode, but this is the version I would personally go with; as it gives the characters and the viewers a reason to dislike how Sonic behaves in the episode.

Believe it or not, it teaches the moral of the effects of being a jerk correctly. Maybe my version of 'Just a Guy' would have had more hate than the original, but at least the characters and the viewers would have had a good reason to turn against Sonic in this episode.

So, what do you think of this idea? If you like it, that's fine. If not, then that's fine too. For those of you who disagree with my idea, let me know how you would fix this episode.

Take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just an idea I came up with. I was inspired by what happened at the start of the game show episode.**

 **Enjoy. ;-)**

* * *

Hey, guys. How's it going with Sonic Boom? If you like this show, then I'm OK with that. For me, however, it's a completely different story. I would be lying if I said that I really, really like this show. Now here's what I'm about to tell you: I have been putting a lot of thought into this since I viewed the Brodown Showdown episode, and one of the things that caught my attention was the start of this episode. Amy receives a Most Selfless Award that she had nominated herself for, which is pretty selfish if you ask me. No one is angry with her for what she did, and I doubt that they ever will be. Plus, she wins a trophy in the end.

So I came up with an idea to make an Amy based episode called 'Selfish Needs' and how it could probably work. Let's begin, shall we? The episode starts off with Amy hearing about a competition for a Most Selfless Award, which can only be awarded to the most selfless people. Amy gets excited over this and enters a room where anyone can nominate anyone except themselves. Amy ponders this and writes down a name on a piece of paper. A few weeks later, Amy (at home) receives a Most Selfless Award and leaps for joy.

Sonic and Knuckles show up and ask her what happened, she tells them the good news but she doesn't explain how it happened. The boys then decide to let Tails and Sticks know about this, Tails is happy for Amy and Sticks is ecstatic about the news. Amy wanders around town hearing about the villagers' confusion about how she won the award. She is filled with nerves but manages to calm herself down.

Some time later, at Amy's house, Team Sonic is already dressed to go to an award hall to cheer on and support Amy for her selfless acts. Sticks and Tails congratulate her for her success (as they never had a chance to do so earlier) and Team Sonic is ready to leave, but before Tails leaves with them, he checks his computer to research the competition for the Most Selfless Award and discovers a shocking secret.

On their way to the award hall, Team Sonic is still praising Amy for her success. All goes well until Tails asks her how she was able to win the award when no one voted for her. Team Sonic is confused about Tails' behaviour, and Tails tells them what he knows: Amy nominated herself! This devastates and angers the team, scolding her for her selfish needs. Amy explains why she did such a thing. Team Sonic can't believe that Amy did something like that, and Amy is angry and upset with the team for not supporting her.

During the ceremony, Amy is ridden with guilt and remorse for what she did. And when she is announced as the winner, she hesitantly walks onto the stage to receive her reward. Amy confesses what she did, and everyone is shocked. She explains herself and apologises for being selfish, before giving her reward to the real winner, another woman. With tears in her eyes, she runs off, with Team Sonic following her. As soon as they catch up with Amy, outside the award hall, they tell her about their expectations (that she was going to take the award and pretend that nothing happened) before announcing how proud they are of her, for selflessly giving the reward to someone who truly deserved it.

That's all I could come up with. In case you're wondering how the voting system works in my idea, my subconscious came up with the idea that in order to win, you would have to perform as many selfless acts as you can.

What do I mean by this? Well, let's say someone voted for you and wrote down three selfless things about you, then another person votes and writes down six selfless things about you; that adds up to nine selfless acts.

To put it simply, the more selfless acts you perform, the better the chances you have at winning. No matter how many people voted for you. Just one of those 'silly cartoon logic' kind of things.

So, how was the story for you guys? If you like that, that's fine. If not, that's fine, too.

Thank you guys for reading, and take care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Some people don't like this episode. That's OK. Everyone has opinions. I just didn't like how everyone behaved (in terms of boosting themselves up and tearing others down) in this episode. One person's (true) story however showed our heroes' true colours. And the heroes get off scot-free.**

 **So I came up with ideas to give them a tatse of their own medicine. Hope you enjoy. ;-)**

* * *

Hey, guys. Today, we are going to be focussing on the show's heated episode: Fire in a Crowded Workshop. The story focuses on Sonic, Knuckles and Amy telling their own versions of how a fire broke out in Tails' workshop. Call me a nit-picker, but I feel as if this episode should have been called 'Who Started the Fire?' or something. And I will get to fixing the episode later. Just a warning: this review contains spoilers, so please watch the episode (if you haven't) before reading this review.

Anyway, let's get started. The episode starts off with Tails running into his workshop, only to find it (and his friends, along with a woman) charred and covered in soot. Tails wants to know what happened, and Sonic starts off by stating that Amy's destructive behaviour (over an incorrect burger order) was the reason he and his friends had to leave Meh Burger.

Then he tells _his_ version of the story about a woman named Perci and the workshop fire: Sonic was being kind to her, Perci fell in love with him, Knuckles was being an idiot (by messing up her scarf) and Amy was jealous of her (and gives her a bicycle part as a sling for her injured arm). At Tails' workshop, Sonic welds Perci's bike while Knuckles dries her washed scarf in a kiln and Amy tries – and succeeds – to work a heating pad.

Knuckles and Amy fight over a pillow to give to Perci, when suddenly a fire breaks out, and Sonic ends the story by claiming that he put out the fire (with a bucket of water and his super speed), which was caused by Knuckles putting a scarf in the kiln.

Knuckles denies this and tells _his_ version of the story: Knuckles (with intelligence) was being kind to her, Perci fell in love with him, Sonic was being an idiot (by messing up her scarf) and Amy was making mistakes, because of her crush on Knuckles. At Tails' workshop, Sonic unsuccessfully tries to weld Perci's bike (and gets injured) while Knuckles dries her washed scarf in a kiln and Amy tries – and fails – to work a heating pad.

Sonic and Amy fight over a pillow to give to Perci, a fire breaks out, and Knuckles ends the story by claiming that he put out the fire (with his (non-existent) ice breath), which was caused by Amy putting the heating pad on a pile of newspapers.

Amy denies this and tells _her_ version of the story: Perci (with a Texan accent, for some reason) was pretending to be injured and helpless, Sonic and Knuckles were lovesick puppies (and were screwing everything up) and Amy was mature and responsible (by helping Perci out while immune to her 'spell'). At Tails' workshop, Amy gives Perci a heating pad, for her arm, and orders Sonic to weld Perci's bike, and Knuckles to wash and dry her scarf (which he puts in a kiln).

Sonic and Knuckles fight over a pillow to give to Perci, a fire breaks out, and Amy ends the story by claiming that she put out the fire (with a fire extinguisher), which was caused by Sonic leaving the welding tool on. The three get into an argument and Perci stops them, telling them the _real_ story: Sonic and Knuckles tried (and failed) to hit on Perci, Amy was being a jerk to Perci and thought that she was playing some kind of sick game (before, begrudgingly, placing a sling on her arm) and Perci was just asking for tools to fix her bike.

At Tails' workshop, Perci tries to weld her bike, but Sonic takes over. She then tries to wash her scarf, but Knuckles takes over. She then wants to rest her arm and Amy calls her a drama queen for 'asking' for a heating pad. The three stop what they are trying to do for Perci and fight over a pillow to give to her, and then a fire breaks out.

A confused Tails wants to know what happened before the fire broke out: Perci claims that she and Sonic's friends walked in, and Sonic explains that they heard popping noises. Tails concludes that _he_ was responsible for causing the fire because his new defense system malfunctioned. Knuckles calls Tails irresponsible and our three heroes get off scot-free, and set off to dine at Meh Burger. Then the episode ends with Perci flirting with Tails while he welds her bike (despite the fact that he already has a girlfriend).

I might sound insane for saying this, but I am OK with this episode. It showed each of the characters' views of how the story went, until the real story came out. It kind of reminds me of a That's So Raven episode where Raven and Cory tell their own versions of what happened in Cory's class, they get in trouble for making up stories, Cory's friend tells the real story and the two siblings realise their mistake and reconcile. Too bad that didn't happen in _this_ Sonic Boom episode. Now, I could be nit-picking, but I have some things to fix in this episode.

1) Take out the Meh Burger scene and just have Sonic explaining what happened after he and his friends left (e.g. it all started after we left Meh Burger). The rest of the episode is fine the way it is.

2) After everyone finishes their stories, have Tails ask them what happened after they walked into his workshop.

3) After Knuckles calls Tails irresponsible, have Tails scold the team for their actions.  
-

Here's an idea I came up with:

Knuckles: Classic Tails. So irresponsible.

Tails: Well, at least **I'm** willing to take responsibility for **my** actions. You three, on the other hand, were not. You all lied to me. Making up stories just to get each other in trouble. And what's worse, you made Perci out to be some kind of fangirl, and you, Amy, made her out to be a horrible person. Now you owe me, Perci and each other an apology for what you all did. (3-second pause) Well? What do you all have to say for yourselves?

Everyone (except Perci and Tails): Sorry.

Perci: I guess you all learned your lesson well.

And then the episode fades to black. Well, that's it for this review. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you think of idea.

Thanks for reading, and take care.


	6. Chapter 6

**This episode was kind of dumb, to be honest. But it did give me an idea of how it could work.**

 **Just to show how evil and sinister Eggman really is.**

* * *

Hey, guys. Today's idea will hopefully be a tasty treat for you, because I just thought of an episode that involves cookies. Yes, cookies. Now, I know it sounds weird, but please hear me out on this. This idea might mesmerise you, unlike the episode Eggheads, where most of Team Sonic turned into Eggman's moustached minions.

I never understood why Tails, being a genius, didn't suspect that something is wrong with the cookies that appeared out of nowhere. He worriedly tells Sonic not to eat the cookie. Not because there might be something wrong with the cookie (it could be poisoned or drugged, or it may have some kind of mind control serum), but because chocolate chunk is his favourite kind.

And don't even get me started with Amy talking about her 4-month late birthday present (*grumble*). I have decided to add some twists to the story, though I am not sure what to call the episode (Cookies and Zombies, An Outbreak, Sweet Success etc.). Let's get this show on the road.

The episode starts with Eggman doing evil genius things with his giant machine. Eggman's robot assistant Boltsworth (a bulky robot assistant I came up with) shows up, wondering what Eggman is doing in the middle of the night. Eggman announces his greatest plan yet: choc chip cookies. Boltsworth is unimpressed with this idea and mocks him about giving the entire village diabetes. Eggman explains that the green coloured cookies, when eaten, will put someone in a state of hypnosis.

The next day, Sonic and friends are dining at Meh Burger and the customers, one table at a time, are given a plate of cookies to eat. When a plate is given to Team Sonic, they are ready to dig in, but Tails stops them. He points out that the people are acting strange, they are dizzy from eating the cookies. Then suddenly, they start to turn a sickly green colour and become zombies, not the decomposing kind that go around looking for people's brains to eat. They start talking in a long, monotonous drone and try to force Sonic and friends to eat the cookies.

Team Sonic escapes (with a cookie) to Tails' workshop to see what is wrong. Tails finds out that the cookies given to the villagers are the main reason they ended up in a zombie-like state. Sonic thinks that the cookie itself is the problem, but Tails says that it has to be an ingredient that's the problem. They disagree each with other's claims, causing them to argue and then fall out. Meanwhile, Eggman, in his lair, is pleased with his work and calls it a sweet success, but Boltsworth doesn't believe that this victory will last for long.

Sonic talks to Knuckles about Tails' claim, and Tails talks to Amy and Sticks about Sonic's. Tails decides to go to Eggman's lair to find out the cookie's ingredient responsible for the zombification, only to find out that Sonic was right all along. Sonic, surrounded by the zombie villagers, manages to figure out that Eggman was behind this and escapes the zombies. Tails catches up to him and finds a middle-sized shed to hide.

The two heroes are worried about what is happening and apologise for their actions. Tails tells Sonic that he was right about the cookies themselves and that he should have listened to him. Then, the zombies burst in and corner Sonic and Tails, and just as hope seemed to be lost for the duo, the zombie status wears off. Worried, Sonic asks a village woman if she is alright, and she explains what happened after she ate the cookie (the strange feeling before she became a zombie). Sonic asks Tails how long it has been, and Tails says that it has been three hours. Eggman is upset that his plan was a failure, with an 'I told you so' from Boltsworth.

The rest of Team Sonic, back at Tails' workshop, learn that the cookies, when eaten, puts the person in a zombie-like state that lasts for three hours, no matter how many they eat. Sticks then throws the cookie out of the workshop, only to have a non-anthropomorphic rodent eat the cookie, with the screen fading to black.

Now, I know what you are all thinking. If a cookie turns you into a zombie for three hours, then why doesn't the effect last longer after eating more cookies? Ever heard of Super Bomberman for the Super Nintendo? There is an item you can collect that can protect you from damage, and that item is the heart (the one with the cute smile on its face). The only downside to it is that no matter how many of these hearts you collect, the effect of this item will protect you from damage only once.

So, that's my idea for a Sonic Boom cookie episode. If you like it, that's fine. If not, that's fine too.

Thanks for reading, and take care.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sigh. So much for that Toy Story reference.**

 **This episode was terrible. End of story.**

* * *

Hey, guys. Today, I will be reviewing the Sonic Boom episode: Blue with Envy. Boy, did I have high hopes for this one. I was expecting some kind of a Toy Story plot. When Woody and Buzz Lightyear started out as enemies/rivals and ended up becoming the best of friends. I'll get to the idea later, but let's get this review out of the way first. Just a quick warning: this review contains spoilers, so if you haven't watched the episode yet, please do so before reading this.

The episode starts with Team Sonic dining at Meh Burger, when suddenly a green blur zooms past them. Revealing to be an animal of some sort, he starts pulling off tricks and impresses everyone (except Sonic), and he introduces himself as Swifty the Shrew. Amy isn't entirely impressed with the shrew, but when she drops her burger, he catches it and she falls in love with him as he feeds it to her. Isn't _Sonic_ supposed to be 'the one' for her? Sonic then tries to feed (or, in this case, FORCE feed) Knuckles a hamburger, but it doesn't work.

A walrus woman then screams that her baby (an actual baby) is in danger. He is up on the roof and is about to fall. Tails says that someone should save the baby, and Swifty gets to it, much to Sonic's dismay. Question: how did the baby get up there, and why isn't Tails FLYING up there to save him? I honestly don't know.

Sonic tries to beat Swifty, but because Swifty was one step ahead of him (due to the stunts he pulled to make Sonic look bad and fail) it doesn't work out for him. Swifty saves the baby, is hailed as a hero and everybody loves him. Especially Amy and Sticks (why wasn't Sticks suspicious of him, like she would normally be?).

Meanwhile, in Sonic's shack (I think), Sonic is complaining about Swifty while the girls are complimenting him. Sticks says that she would disable all her booby traps if he came to her, while (presumably) pointing to her chest. Is _this_ the kind of booby trap she would like to disable? That would be difficult, with the censors getting in the way.

Sonic goes to Tails' workshop, only to find Swifty and Tails talking about his airplane. Sonic angrily calls him 'a punk' and tells him to back off of Tails. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't Sonic supposed to be the _hero_? The mature and responsible leader of the group? Oh, wait. This is (Boom) Sonic we're talking about, I forgot.

Swifty asks Sonic what's wrong, and Sonic explains his feelings towards him. Then Swifty starts acting unlikable, to Knuckles, Sticks and Amy's surprise as they enter Tails' workshop. Why? Was this supposed to make Sonic any better of a person, just because Swifty is a jerk now? Swifty challenges Sonic to a dual race, with some rules: the winner has bragging rights for a year, while the loser is banished from the village.

Some time later, Swifty and Sonic race each other and… I'm just going to skip to the part where Sonic wins. Actually, no. Swifty beat him to it, so Sonic is banished for losing the race. This is definitely going to end well(!) Five seconds later, it turns out that Swifty is evil and has cloned versions of himself, all of which belong to Dr. Eggman. Whoop-dee-doo. Sonic goes back to the village, destroys the Swifty robots, defeats Eggman and becomes the hero again. The end.

Ugh. I honestly have to say that I don't like this episode; everyone was a jerk to Sonic, Sonic was a jerk to Swifty, who in turn was a jerk to Sonic and friends. Ugh. When I read the summary of this episode, I thought it was going to pull a Toy Story on me (where Woody and Buzz Lightyear go from being rivals to becoming the best of friends), but no. It was disappointing.

Why couldn't Swifty just be a cool, but humble guy who just wants to do the right thing (like Cole from Infamous, when he takes the Hero's Path), and NOT a robot? Sonic might be affected by this because Swifty - in his eyes - is everything that Sonic isn't. The episode could give off a slight Toy Story feel (like Woody and Buzz Lightyear getting off to a rocky start, and finally becoming friends) and Swifty would be just a person who is trying to help.

In fact, why couldn't the episode itself be about Sonic wanting to take a break from saving the village and Swifty coming in as a TEMPORARY replacement until Sonic has rested enough to get back on his feet? Sonic would get the wrong message, be a jerk to Swifty, Swifty would tell him the truth, they reconcile, Eggman attacks the village, and Sonic and Swifty save the day. Sadly, Swifty has somewhere to be (kind of like Nanny McPhee), and everyone waves goodbye to him. Nope, can't have that in a kid's show. Because… who cares?

Well, that's it for my review. If you like the episode, that's fine. If not, that's fine too.

Until next time, thank you guys for reading, and take care.


	8. Chapter 8

**This episode gave me an idea of how it could have worked. Why did it have to be Sonic?**

 **Just... WHY?**

* * *

Hey, guys. How's Sonic Boom going for you? For those of you who have watched the Late Fees episode, how was it? Good? OK? Terrible? And for those of you who haven't watched the Late Fees episode, but have heard of it, I bet you're really excited about this. If you haven't watched this episode yet, then I suggest you watch it on YouTube before reading what I am about to say.

When I watched this episode, I was not too happy. Sonic, who is supposed to be the fastest thing alive, takes a very long time to return a friend's book to the library. He gets caught up with senior citizens, traps, food cravings and Eggman attacks. One of the scenes that really bothered me in this episode is that Sonic comes across the Old Monkey (that's his name, I think), who takes a bit of a long time to walk past him.

I'm going to make a movie reference out of this: A Bug's Life. There is a scene where the ant colony is delivering food the Offering Stone, one of the ants notices a leaf falling to the ground and when it does, the army of ants panic. Mr. Soil, another ant, sees this and calms them down, by telling them that the only to get through this is to go around the leaf. The ants are hesitant to do this, so Mr. Soil shows them how it's done, and that gets the ants back in line.

Now here's the thing with Sonic (in this episode) that irritates me: according to the Sonic Boom wiki, Sonic is a quick thinker. So, if he is a quick thinker, why didn't he think quickly enough to go around the monkey? I know that the episode is doing this for the sake of the purpose of the plot (just to show how patient he is), but that just contradicted what Sonic was supposed to be doing: thinking about how to solve this problem quickly!

But don't worry, this episode has a happy ending. I decided to make this an Amy focused episode because I believe that it would make more sense for her, instead of Sonic, to struggle with the book return policy. Are you ready for this? Then let's begin.

The episode starts off with Amy doing girl things because why not. She then remembers that she has to return a book to the library by 7pm, and has only 2 hours to do so. She goes to the table where she left her book, but the book is gone. Thinking that she has misplaced the book (I don't know why she did), she looks all over her house but to no avail. She then decides to look all over town, hoping to find the book.

Amy bumps into her friends, one by one, and asks them to help her find the book. They individually go around town asking the villagers where her book is, but nobody knows where the book is. When they return to tell Amy this, she becomes upset and panics and starting blaming them for taking the book, which they all deny. Amy heads over to Eggman's lair and demands that he returns her book, but he doesn't have it.

Amy goes insane (as she is running out of time), while her friends try to calm her down. But it is already too late, it is 7pm and her time is up. Amy sulks and sits on a bench to mope about paying the late fees. Someone shows up and calls out her name, it's Sonic the Hedgehog. He asks her what's wrong and she explains what happened. Sonic confesses that he took the book, which causes Amy to flip and accuse him of stealing the book and then losing it.

Sonic tells her that he took the book to return it to the library (as he read the due date and time), and gives her a receipt as proof. Amy is at first angry that Sonic took the book, but is happy with him for doing such a sweet thing for her. She also feels remorse for her actions towards her friends and Eggman. She then gently warns him that next time he should leave the return policy of her own books to her.

What do you guys think of this idea of a Late Fees episode? Let me know in the comments section below. Maybe you could come up with an idea to make Late Fees work.

See you guys, next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**This episode bites. Just goes to show that a tiger cannot change its stripes.**

 **I'm sorry. On to the review.**

* * *

Hey, guys. Excited for the second season of Sonic Boom? I bet you are, and I don't blame you. The first episode focuses on a tigrine actor named Tommy Thunder. I did not – repeat, not – like this episode when I watched it. The villagers in this episode forgot about Sonic (again!) and treated him like dirt (again!) after he worked so hard to protect the village from harm. Hopefully, I will find a way to fix this episode later on. For those of you who haven't watched it yet, I suggest you do before reading what I am about to say. This review contains spoilers, so please watch the episode first before reading this. Are you ready for this? Then, let's begin.

The episode starts off with everyone queuing up to see the action hero, Tommy Thunder. Everyone (except Sonic) is excited to talk to him in person, Knuckles compliments his strength and abilities, Amy compliments his eyes and Tails and Sticks compliment the (ridiculously named) movies he stars in. Tommy shows up and gives a walrus kid an autographed photo of himself (of Tommy, not the kid), while telling him that he could be a hero someday.

With that out of the way, Team Sonic step in to greet the actor, and he tells Tails that he could be a hero someday. Even though he is a hero, according to Sonic (which from him meant almost nothing to Tails). A news reporter steps in to give off a report about the actor, when suddenly a cop tells the villagers to escape from Eggman's attack on the village, but only if he escapes first.

Was that even supposed to be funny? Was anyone supposed to laugh at someone (a COP, especially) putting themselves first, in a dangerous situation? That's like the captain telling the evacuees to get off the sinking ship, but only if the captain goes first (talk about being selfish!).

Eggman is attacking a baker for giving him a dozen (of pastries or something), instead of a baker's dozen. Either the baker is really stupid, or he had made a baker's dozen but had a box that only could fit a dozen in, or he didn't have enough ingredients to make a baker's dozen. I know that Eggman is supposed to be evil, but why would you even threaten, or try, to hurt or kill someone for giving you the wrong quantity of something?

Sonic and friends interfere with Eggman's attack, deal with him as they usually would and are hailed as heroes (this is the ONLY time they are hailed as heroes). This gives Tommy an idea of how to become a hero. He does this by inviting Sonic's friends (late at night) to Meh Burger (which for some weird reason has a VIP room), to know more about Sonic. The next day, Amy – who I think is in love with the tigrine actor – tells Sonic to give him another chance, to which he reluctantly agrees.

The azure hedgehog becomes annoyed at Tommy's actions: following him around while filling his ears with questions and copying his attire (the scarf and sports tape). Tails, at his workshop, detects an attack somewhere in the village. Only to find the Weasel Bandits robbing TVs. Seriously, why can't the cops handle this? Well, maybe it's because… I don't know. Sonic and friends deal with the TV stealing weasels, with Knuckles having to deal with carrying the piled up TVs and Sonic ties up the Weasel Bandits. Only for Tommy (who thinks he's in a movie for some reason), to ask Sonic to untie the thugs so that the actor can get the job done.

The Weasel Bandits (who should have escaped at the time) allow Tommy to do so, and Sonic unties them to give Tommy a chance to deal with the bandits. When the news reporter and the villagers hail Tommy as a hero, he takes all the credit! This understandably infuriates Sonic, to the point where he wants nothing more to do with him. Tommy then talks about his 'heroic actions' on the late night Comedy Chimp show and claims that he can take on Eggman.

And when Eggman shows up to attack Tommy, he cowers in fear and begs Sonic to help him (the tiger even admits his real name, which I don't really care about, to be honest). Sonic does his usual thing, saving the day. Then the news reporter shows up to ask Sonic about Tommy's heroic prowess while the villagers are hailing Tommy as a hero, upsetting the blue hedgehog.

Sonic (instead of saying 'no comment' and walking away, like he should have done) decides to give ALL of his well-deserved credit to Tommy, pleasing the actor as he discusses his (ridiculously named) upcoming space movie. The next day, Amy congratulates Sonic for sharing the credit with Tommy, and she is sure that he will be rewarded for his maturity. And the episode ends with Team Sonic learning that Meh Burger doesn't (and didn't) have a VIP room.

Now, I am going to have to disagree with what Amy said to Sonic. She says that Sonic maturely shared his credit with Tommy, but to me, Sonic foolishly gave away all his credit to someone who didn't deserve it. I would like to think that Amy is still in love with the actor. Also, I have to wonder if the villagers would still love Tommy Thunder (as much as they do now) if he chose to sacrifice them in order to save himself, only for Sonic to step in for him to save their lives and get zero thanks and zero respect for doing so.

I have an idea on how this episode could have worked: everyone except Sonic likes Tommy Thunder because he's a hero (from their P.O.V.) and Sonic straight up tells him that he's just an actor and not a hero (never has been and never will be). Team Sonic is upset with him and this goes on for quite some time. Sometime later, Tommy (with Sonic's words ringing his ears) decides to do something that involves taking down Eggman's robots, to prove to Sonic that he IS a hero.

Sonic, seeing this, intervenes and takes Tommy to safety and scolds him for his actions, wanting to know why he would do something like that, to which Tommy responds, 'To prove you wrong'. Sonic realises his mistake, apologises and assures him that he, in fact, IS a hero (with the things he does to inspire people) before running off to take care of Eggman.

Everything goes well until Sonic is captured and (not graphically) tortured. Tommy compares the real thing to what he does behind the scenes, and to save Sonic's life, he gets into his action hero character and deals with Eggman. Sonic, angry at first (for endangering himself), is grateful that Tommy saved his life and the episode ends with BOTH people being declared as heroes.

Believe it or not, this idea would have made the episode somewhat easier to watch. That's it for the episode review. If you like the episode, I'm OK with that. And I would **totally** understand if you don't.

Thanks for reading, and take care.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Sonic, Tails and Eggman torture episode.**

 **Enough said.**

* * *

Hey, guys. Today, I'm going to be reviewing a very painful, and I do mean very painful, episode. That episode is Alone Again, Unnaturally. I think the title is supposed to be based on a song or something, but anyway let's get this over with. And yes, I will find a way to fix it. So, let's get started. But first, I have to warn you: this review contains spoilers. If you have NOT watched the episode yet, please do before reading what I am about to say.

The episode starts with an unconscious Sonic, having crashed into a wall. He wakes up, wondering where he is and why he is dressed like a discount Ben figure. I… don't get the reference. Is it supposed to be a parody of a Ken doll? Sonic then runs around the village (offscreen) only to find it deserted and desolate. Hey, episode. Care to show us, instead of _outright telling us_? He runs off to Tails' workshop to find Tails, but he isn't here. Thinking that the fox is in Amy's house, he runs off the find the two. But they are not here, much to Sonic's relief. You really _do_ care about your friends, don't you, Sonic?

Sonic runs off to Meh Burger, only to find the restaurant deserted as well. For a village that's supposed to be deserted, it looks too utopic. Sonic then tries to remember what lead up to this event. I'll… try to make this as painless as possible for you guys. Tails does his experiments on Sonic (via slingshot, rocket skates and a moving escalator), much to Sonic's dismay. Good thing, because they are extremely dangerous. He ends up getting injured every time, and no one (and I mean NO ONE) cares about him. Aren't the rest of Team Sonic supposed to be his friends, by the way?

At the workshop, Tails puts an armour plate thing on Sonic, to make him go faster via remote control. Every time Sonic commands him to speed things up, Tails does so (almost) without hesitation. And when Tails, against his own will, cranks up the speed for the last time, Sonic goes so fast that he ends up going through a wormhole (to the 'deserted and desolate village'), and crashes into a wall. Personally, PowerPuff Girls did better than this.

With that out of the way, Sonic (instead of blaming himself for the turn of events) blames Eggman, because… why not. Ugh. Sonic, how hard did you hit your head to COME TO THAT CONCLUSION? Again, I'll spare you guys the pain. Sonic tortures and scares Eggman (who thinks there is a ghost haunting him) in his lair, moving on. Knuckles blames Tails for disintegrating Sonic, and Amy and Sticks think he's dead.

Wow, just wow. Normally, Amy wouldn't believe that so easily. She'd probably be bursting into tears of anger and denial at this point. But, no. Can't have that in a kids' show, right?

Tails knows that Sonic is alive, and uses his machine to find him. He succeeds and the two then go back to the real world. Sonic (without Tails, because of nausea) finds Eggman attacking Team Sonic and defeats him, saving the day. Hooray, the end.

This episode was basically a Sonic, Tails and Eggman torture episode. And I did not like this episode one bit, because of the way those three characters were treated. I believe the episode could have worked if it _showed_ us that the place was deserted in a slightly dystopic way, Sonic's friends _cared_ for him physically and mentally (with Sonic wanting to try out more things, while ignoring his injuries), Tails' friends assured him that **Sonic** was at fault for his own disappearance (because he was impatient) and Sonic was _more_ worried about his friends (and the village and its inhabitants) and blamed **himself** for what happened to him.

Everything in this episode would have been fine, but I guess the writers were in a rush, thinking that a _bad_ episode is better than _no_ episode.

That's all I have to say about this episode. If you like the episode, I'm OK with that. And I would **totally** understand if you don't.

Thanks for reading, and take care.


	11. Chapter 11

**Introducing... a tapir with Arthur Read's ears and glasses, Porky Minch's hair and body, Dumbo's trunk and... scary looking eyes.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Hey, guys. It's time to make another review for Sonic Boom. This episode (which excludes Sticks and Eggman) is called The Biggest Fan, and it mainly focusses on… well, how some fans are when it comes to celebrities. It even went as far as to reference a certain book or movie, which I'll get to later. But first, let's get this show on the road. Just a warning: this review contains spoilers, so please watch the episode (if you haven't) before reading this review.

The episode starts with Amy snidely commenting Sonic on speaking for Career Day, while Sonic bites back, saying that she is speaking for Snide Comment Day. That joke amused me, and it still does. Amy should get the aloe vera out. We then cut to Comedy Chimp, Leroy the Turtle and (ugh) Lady Walrus giving kids advice on what to pursue for a career. Lady Walrus was unlikable in this episode, telling the kids to descend from a long line of aristocrats, instead of working, and going as far as to call them 'peasants'. Grumble.

I wonder what will happen when Lady Walrus loses her riches; she would have to find a job to support herself and her children. But seeing as the show is called Sonic Boom, it would either make the story silly or the show would not do it at all because… it's a kids' show. Anyway, we cut to Sonic explaining his victory against Eggman (which is never shown for some reason) and everyone applauds him, except Amy (who rolls her eyes in disgust). What is wrong with that girl? Maybe being a hero isn't really considered as a career, but come on, Amy. Let the guy show off for once.

Sonic does a mic drop (which is awesome) and walks off the stage. Then suddenly, a brown, overweight, mouse-eared, elephant-nosed thing shows up and runs to the cerulean hedgehog. He introduces himself as Mark the Tapir (pronounced 'tay-per') and claims to be his number one fan.

Now here's the thing about Mark: aside from him looking like Arthur Read – according to some people – this guy is just plain creepy. His behaviour is cringe-worthy and unsettling, his smile is demented and deranged and his eyes look crazy and… they stare… into your soul.

Back to the episode. Mark wants Sonic's autograph, but he doesn't have any paper with him so he doesn't get one, and vows to see him soon. Which he does at Meh Burger, jump scare style. Shudder. Sonic goes over to his friends to eat with them, and Mark drags the table across the floor, to where Sonic and friends are. Ugh, the sound it makes is enough to make your ears bleed and your teeth shatter.

Sonic introduces Mark to the gang and vice versa, and Mark says that he ordered the same meal as the hedgehog. With the exception of grape soda (is it Crush? Hehehe), as Sonic ordered orange. Mark rushes to get an orange soda, while Amy says that Mark has an unhealthy obsession with Sonic. You definitely are one to talk, aren't you, Amy? Mark gets the right soda, but Sonic and friends have finished eating, so Mark throws away his uneaten, unfinished food and leaves.

Then we cut to Sonic waiting in line to deliver/post something, when Mark suddenly shows up and criticises the villagers. He asks Sonic to hire him as an assistant, which the azure hedgehog does, and rudely pushes through the queue to deliver/post the package (which needed another stamp). With that out of the way, Mark and Sonic do things together. They go shopping, they plan an attack against an enemy, they relax and Mark gives Sonic an elbow massage.

Now, this is when things get really, REALLY unsettling. Mark, instead of taking Sonic to see… a movie, crashes his vehicle into a rock. Sonic wakes up to find himself in bed, in Mark's cabin (filled with Sonic stuff), in the style of the book/movie Misery. Mark feeds Sonic some pie and reads 'Sonic fanfiction' to him. Blah blah blah, creepy stuff, moving on. After Sonic's friends watch… the movie, they go off to Mark's cabin to find Sonic, and Mark unsuccessfully tries to hide the fact that Sonic isn't here. Amy and friends get knocked out by a log and end up in the same condition as Sonic.

Team Sonic has had enough and try (and fail multiple times) to defeat the deranged and insane tapir. Slapstick comes in and saves Sonic from his body cast, and in turn, he saves his friends (except Knuckles, who saves himself). Sonic uses his sports tape to tie up Mark and fires him. Then the episode ends (far away from Mark and his cabin) with Sonic running away from an adorable, pink shrew girl asking for his autograph, while Sonic's friends start laughing.

To put it shortly and simply, this episode was terrifying but OK. Seeing as my reviews are based on fixing episodes, I don't have anything to fix in this episode expect... tone down the psychotic, annoying behaviour, don't make Mark evil or insane (or whatever the emotion is) so quickly and make his eyes look more... innocent, so that people would take him the wrong way (i.e. mistakenly assume that Mark is a good person).

To tell you the truth, when I heard about Mark being Sonic's self-proclaimed number one fan, I thought of two things: Mark was going have the same attitude as Sonic and Sonic will continually push him away (because he didn't believe Mark's words), or Mark was going to have the combined behaviour of Buddy Pine from The Incredibles and Max Dillion from The Amazing Spiderman 2, with a little bit of the sandwich kid – from Recess – mixed in. I also kind of thought that Mark would be thinner, lime green and taller.

Well, that's it for my review on The Biggest Fan. If you like this episode, that's fine. If not, that's fine too.

Until next time, thanks for reading and take care.


	12. Chapter 12

**(sings) I can do anything... worse-er than you. (speaks) Sorry, I had to.**

 **Who came up with the title anyway?**

* * *

Hey, guys. How's season 2 going for you? I said it before and I'll say it again: if you like this show, then I'm OK with that. This (ridiculously named) episode was an episode that got some chuckles out of me, with its puns and jokes and its music references. Speaking of music references, the episode title is based on the song 'Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better'. Before I saw this episode, after reading the episode's... misleading summary, I had an idea of how the idea would pan out, to make it… emotional, shall we say? We'll get to that later, but first, let's get this review out of the way. Just a warning, though: this review contains spoilers, so please watch the episode (if you haven't) before reading this review.

The episode starts with Sonic and Tails fighting Eggman's Vacuum-Bot. I have to say that this robot may be the best-looking robot to date. So cool, yet intimidating. Sonic gets sucked in and, after a while, defeats the robot. Tails scoffs Eggman for even trying to defeat Sonic with 'that tin-can', and Eggman complains about how difficult it is to capture Sonic, seeing as Tails has never done something like this before.

This gives Sonic and Tails an idea of a bet: to see if Tails can capture Sonic, and whoever loses the bet has to perform a romantic song at Meh Burger's Karaoke Night. At Meh Burger, Amy is against the idea, as Sonic can be competitive at times. Tails assures her that is a friendly competition between a mechanic and the world's (or, in this case, the village's) fastest hedgehog. Which for some reason confuses Knuckles, in terms of skill and names. I think it's fair to say that Knuckles' drink must have given him brain freeze so bad(ly) that he forgot who his friends are.

Tails tries to capture Sonic with bait (a chilli dog) and a trap (a cage), twice, but it doesn't work. Sonic, using academic grades, tells him that he is improving, but Tails doesn't believe him. Later, Sonic and Knuckles see Tails carrying a heavy barrel on his back (I think), and Knuckles takes the barrel (that was meant for Sonic) and ends up getting trapped, annoying Tails. Then we see Sonic and Amy walking in the canyons when suddenly, they are attacked by homing boulders. Tails manages to trap Amy, but not Sonic.

Then Tails tries to capture Sonic with bear-traps, which end up trapping Sticks (who appreciates the artwork) instead of Sonic. Maybe Tails was waiting for Sonic to trip and fall, or tire out so that he would get caught. Then Sonic comes across a frozen lake, only to find Tails sitting on a chair next to a wooden table(?) with a chilli dog in place. Sonic takes the bait and ends up holding on for dear life on a slab of broken ice. Eggman shows up and states that Tails doing the hard work was all part of his plan. Okaaay.

Tails, remembering where Knuckles and Amy were, goes off to find them. While Sticks managed to get herself out of the trail of bear-traps. They go to the frozen lake, where Sonic is, save his life and defeat Eggman. Tails apologises to his friends for what happened, but the others – unlike Sonic – are not so forgiving, and Amy points out that Tails (instead of wasting his time on setting them free via pinpoint location) should have used his communicator to contact them. How would Amy and Knuckles get out if he did? Maybe they would have, maybe they wouldn't have. Then the episode ends with Tails, having 'lost' the bet, cacophonously singing a romantic song at Meh Burger.

I genuinely found this episode entertaining to watch, except for its name and ending. As I have said before, the episode's jokes and puns really amused me and I liked its music references. I also stated that I had an idea of how the episode would pan out, before watching it: after many hilarious attempts (from Tails or Eggman) of trying to outdo one another, Eggman pesters Tails into capturing Sonic to prove that he truly is a genius.

Tails is torn with this, but goes along with it anyway, just to shut him up. When that happens, Sonic is understandably upset with Tails. Tails rescues him, they defeat Eggman and the duo talk(s) it out. Tails apologises for what he did, and asks for forgiveness and to start talking as friends again, to which Sonic replies, "We'll see". Tails repeats Sonic's words, and the episode fades to black.

Just an idea for a heartbreaking and heart wrenching episode (with Sonic and Tails being brothers as well as friends). The reason I came up with this idea was because I read the summary of the episode, where it stated that **Eggman** challenges Tails to capture Sonic, to prove that he is a genius.

Well, that's it for my review. If you like this episode, that's fine. If not, that's fine too.

Until next time, thank you guys for reading, and take care.


	13. Chapter 13

**One discount Lilo and Stitch episode coming right up. I had a feeling this would be a bad one.**

 **And I was right.**

* * *

Hey, guys. Today we're going to be reviewing a Tails-based episode of season 2: Multi-Tails. The plot of the episode is that Tails multiplies himself to form a group of geniuses after something goes horribly wrong, but it backfires immediately. Kind of like that Lilo and Stitch episode, except that Stitch's strength is shared with each clone that emerges from his body. Let's see if we can get through this Sonic Boom episode without being disturbed. Yes, I found this episode disturbing. And, yes. This review contains spoilers, so please watch the episode before reading what I am about to say. Anyway, let's get started.

The episode starts with Tails showing his friends his latest and greatest invention which, to Team Sonic's disappointment, does not turn out to be an ice-cream maker. Maybe Tails doesn't have the time to make an ice-cream maker, it would be easier to just buy one to make ice-cream with. Back to the episode, Eggman suddenly shows up and Tails activates the gadget, causing it to shoot a laser into the sky, creating an electromagnetic force-field. It seems to work as the robots fail miserably to attack any civilians by hand or weapon.

This just raised a question: why didn't the electromagnetic shield pull the robots in and shock them until they shut down or explode? All it did was repel their attacks. Tails gives his force-field a long name – which wasn't really necessary – and then he changes it to 'Dome-pocalypse'. Yeah, Dome-pocalypse. Definitely a name that will be remembered for generations to come. With the robots and Eggman dealt with, the villagers congratulate Tails for his success and rewards him with a youth basketball trophy. Yeah, just roll with it.

The victory lasts – for 5 seconds – until Eggman comes up from underground and orders his robots to attack. The robots shoot the force-field, but it deflects their attacks, destroying the village while the villagers run in fear and panic. Tails is shocked and upset that his fool-proof plan didn't live up to his expectations. Eventually, with the help of Team Sonic, Tails manages to deactivate the force-field.

Then we cut to the villagers jeering at Tails for his failure to protect the village as his trophy gets taken away. Sonic steps in to stop them, but Tails decides to take the responsibility for what happened, so Tails gets the trophy back, as 'the Trophy of Shame'. Maybe it would have been better if Tails gave the trophy back, blaming himself for what happened, while everyone tries to calm him down and convince him that one person cannot do everything.

At Tails' workshop, he comes up with the bright idea make replicas of himself to form a group of scientists. Call me crazy, but why couldn't Tails just pluck some hair strands from his tails to put into a machine to create clones of himself? After he does this, the four Tails clones follow him outside the machine. But the clones are… how you'd say, stupid. Then they all end up doing… things. The kind of things that Boom Knuckles (with even less intelligence) would do. I really don't know how to put this into words.

Sonic and friends decide to put Tails and the four clones into the machine to make him one person, but instead, they end multiplying them, making Tails and the replicas even dumber than usual. This is the part when things get really disturbing for me, which is why I found this episode disturbing. The Tails clones are causing mayhem all over the village: running around on rooftops, chasing Amy with an airplane, eating soup with a fork and hurting themselves while trying to fly. Grooooaaaannn.

We then cut to Eggman's lair, where Eggman scolds a Tails clone for peeking on him while taking a shower. Upon seeing how stupid he is, Eggman decides to take this to his advantage. He orders the clone to get him a towel and clone returns with nothing the first time, pudding the second time and a wash rag the third time. Eggman complains about a wash rag not covering him up. Well, at least he would have had something to cover his PINGAS with. I am so sorry. Eggman uses a shower curtain to cover himself with and walks out the bathroom, only to find more Tails copies making a mess in his chambers, with pudding and crayon drawings. Grooooaaaannn.

Meanwhile, at Tails' workshop, Sonic counts the ten Tails copies and declares that the team have to find five more copies. Eggman shows up and tells them that the remaining five are messing around in his lair. They take copies back to Tails' workshop and Eggman states that Sonic should have switched the controls to reverse. But the blue hedgehog refuses to do that because he is not a tech whiz.

Really, Sonic? REALLY? You should have figured that out by yourself. Aren't you supposed to be a quick thinker? You could have just checked the machine, or at least be embarrassed when Eggman pointed the reverse controls out. This episode just had to dumb down the heroes, to make the villain look smart, didn't it? With that out of the way, Tails is back to normal and thanks his friends, instead of Eggman, for fixing the problem he made and they all live happily after. The end.

I have to say something. I know that Tails is 8 and some people consider this to be an adorable episode, but this – for me – was just painful to watch. I think I would have preferred it if either Tails' intelligence was split into subjects (Maths, English, Science, History and Information Technology) or Tails was so depressed that he sits there and mopes about how great things were 'back in the day'. Then the episode would either have Tails and his clones (from the first idea) come up with a plan to make Tails himself again or have a member of Team Sonic (from the second idea) see the reverse controls and use the machine to make Tails himself again.

Well, folks. That's it for my Multi-Tails review. If you like this episode, that's fine. And I would understand if you don't. I only have one more Sonic Boom review to do. That's right, ONE. Which I'll get to next time.

Until then, thanks for reading and take care.


	14. Chapter 14

**This episode has NOTHING to do with bowling. I initially thought that Eggman's robots will oppose him and try to kill him (I don't know why).**

 **This was the episode that made me quit the show.**

* * *

Hey, guys. Today, I will be reviewing an anger-inducing episode of the show: Strike. As much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news, this will be my last Sonic Boom review. Why I say this is because this was the episode that made me give up on the show, and I will explain why later.

Before I begin, I have to warn you: this review contains spoilers. If you haven't watched the episode yet, I suggest you do that for reading what I am about to say. Let's begin.

The episode starts with Team Sonic (minus Sticks and Knuckles) battling Eggman in a grenade shooting tank thing. Tails take three hits during and after the battle because… comedy. I really don't think this is fair on Tails. Just one or two hits is enough.

After Eggman loses the battle, Orbot suggests that Eggman should go for grenades that explode on impact, instead of timed ones. Eggman gets offended (for no reason) and leaves Orbot and Cubot to find their own way home. What is wrong with that guy? Doesn't he know that Orbot is only trying to help, by giving him constructive criticism?

We then cut to the robots unsuccessfully trying to hitch a ride (from the Gogoba chief and Soar the Eagle) until Amy shows up, wondering why they put up with Eggman's behaviour. To which they respond that Eggman truly cares about them. Yeah, I'm sure he does. Then Sonic shows up, and Amy asks him to help the robots get back to the lair. He refuses because the vehicle he's driving is called 'Blue Force One', not 'Blue Force Three'. That joke got a chuckle out of me.

In the style of Castaway, with discount Lawrence of Arabia music playing in the background, Orbot and Cubot head home. Eggman wants to know where they have been, but then changes his mind and wants them to get rocks for his garden. While the robots are carrying heavy sacks of rocks to the lair, Amy see this and announces how pathetic this is. Amy, I don't think that's the word you should be using. A better choice of words would be 'getting out of hand'. She then suggests that they go on strike if Eggman continues belittling and berating them, but they claim that now is not the time and get back to work.

Orbot and Cubot show up, having done what Eggman told them to, only to find out that Eggman had changed his mind and forces them to put the rocks back where they belong. He even goes as far as to call them 'lazy good-for nothings'. EGGMAN is the lazy good-for-nothing. It's HIS fault for building his two robot assistants to behave like incompetent idiots. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually built them to be like this, just to make himself stand out. Unbelievable. No wonder Sonic and friends defeat him all the time.

Anyway, Orbot and Cubot have had enough and decide to go on strike. Eggman sees this and doubts that this last for long. He makes a mess and, instead of cleaning it up himself, orders them to the job for him, before remembering that they are on strike. He gets Burnbot to clean up the mess, he isn't able to because of his huge claws. Eggman insults Burnbot, infuriating the robot and causing him join Orbot and Cubot in their strike. After they blow their horns at Eggman, Burnbot does the same and nearly burns Eggman. Another joke that amused me. Haha.

Eggman then tries to get his other robots (Ballot Bot and Firebot, along with the rest) to clean up his mess and end up insulting them on their failure to do so, causing them to go on strike as well. I swear, Eggman deserves a punch in the face and is THAT close to finding himself a new home, and it is NOT anywhere on this planet!

With all the robots on strike, Eggman decides that he could move on without his minions before deciding that he couldn't. Well that escalated quickly. He then goes to the village to hire the villagers to become his minions, but they are disinterested… until Eggman offers them money. Three villagers (Mike, the beaver and the wolf postman) agree to this and take on their first day as his minions. Sonic and Amy are shocked about this, and the show parodies the 'to the Batmoblie' scene (logo and music). That's the third funny joke in this episode.

After cleaning up the mess Eggman made, he takes the new minions out for ice-cream. Sonic goes to Mike and tells him to blink twice if he is in danger, which he doesn't, so Sonic runs off. That moment right there made me cringe. I mean, the hero asks one hostage to respond if they are in danger and when they don't, the hero just… runs off. Groan.

Eggman orders his minions to destroy the ice-cream cart and steal the ice-cream, to which the Beaver suggests that it should be the other way around. Let's think about this: ice-cream is a frozen treat and if fire is used to destroy the cart, the ice-cream will melt. Then what do you get? No ice-cream. Wow, Eggman. You really are a genius(!) Eggman insults his new minions and compares them to his robots. Then Sonic shows up to stop Eggman. Eggman orders his new minions to attack but they refuse. He orders again, and they run away. So, does Eggman. Groan.

Meanwhile, at Eggman's lair, Amy is trying to keep the robots' spirits up, but they have already given up and are convinced that Eggman has replaced them. Eggman shows up and begs for mercy, Amy steps in and suggests that Orbot and Cubot get better upgrades and oil changes. She even includes treating the robots with more respect… to which the robots decide to… yeah, just roll with it. They bid Amy goodbye and Amy is forced to get back home, in the style of Castaway.

Ugh. This was the episode that really messed me up and made me give up on the show. I know that Eggman is supposed to be evil and unlikable, but this was just too much. I really wish that Sonic scolded Eggman for putting his robots through this. But, no. Amy was the one who stepped up, and I suppose that's a good thing. It shows that she is willing to help without being bossy and arrogant. If that's the case, why didn't she behave like that in the previous episodes?

Well, that's it for my final Sonic Boom review. Let me know what you think in the comments.

Thank you guys for reading, and take care.


End file.
